1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a system which starts with a predefined image and generates a pattern corresponding to the predefined image and, in particular, to computer assisted image processing for generating latch hook rug color patterns corresponding to a particular predefined image.
It has long been a favorite pastime for people to craft rug designs by hooking yarn pieces to rug canvas to make hook rugs. In making these rugs, individual colored yarns are tied to backing mats or grids, commonly referred to as a rug canvas, to form patterns. In general, the pattern corresponds to a color coded design printed on the rug canvas or to an image formed by following a pattern. Traditionally, the designs on the rug canvas have been created by a variety of processes. It is well known that such codes could be created by freehand sketching, tracing or by superpositioning images directly on the canvas. None of these processes, however, are well suited to provide patterns from which hook rugs can be created.